themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Page: Paula Frederickson
Na me: '''Paula Anne March Frederickson '''Age: Was 34 Gender: Female Species: Ghost Occupation/role: THE BITCH I CAN'T GET RID OF. Wait you meant her role in universe as opposed to out of universe? Fuck if I know. Era of death: May 21st, 2010. AKA, parent's day! Cause of death: Had her heart phased out of her chest by Evangeline Mortman Orientation: Straight, but she might be a little British? Relationship status: Was married when she was alive. Is currently doing ... something with Evangeline. It involved fucking a few times. And now they're technically having a kid Likes: Scaring people, cursing, lurking around, Evangeline (maybe?), feeding off of people's emotions, trying to drive them to suicide. Being a ghost is fun. She gets to scare and bother people for eternity and doesn't have to deal with everyday life or family Dislikes: Her family (especially a certain pot headed member of it), being ignored, feeling unimportant, small confined spaces, Evangeline, being limited in what she can do Personality: To quote the song Down with the Sickness by the band Disturbed a "stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore." Bio: She was just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She met a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. They stopped believing. The journey went downhill from there. Song lyrics aside, Paula was born to a kind of shitty family and got pregnant when she was a teen. She and the father, Bill Frederickson, got married because well, they thought they were in love and it seemed like the smart thing to do. After getting a job traveling around for a tourist company and having another kid, they quickly realized that maybe wasn't the smartest thing to do. But by then both of them felt trapped and Paula started taking out her anger and frustration on the nearest available thing. ...Yeah. The other members of her and Bill's family were suspicious, but didn't really know for sure and thus didn't want to step in. Bill's parents eventually offered to pay for tuition so that Carl (and Annie when she reached that age) could go to a school called Misery High. They wanted the kids to get a stable high school education as opposed to home schooling. That was what they claimed, anyways. Enter parents day, 2010. Evangeline killed her in a very public and dramatic way. Paula came back as a ghost and has generally been wrecking havoc. Or to quote a conversation with a ghost and James "She almost drowned him Carl. Did she hurt anyone else in her family?" "She messed with her husband. She also messed with her daughter, Carl's sister. More recently, she tried to make her niece kill herself." The incident with her niece led her to become somewhat aware of the monster under the school. After trying to go down to the basement herself (and getting some fingers chewed off by for her troubles), she snuck down with Evangeline. Malawrath promised her that he'd grant her amazing powers and that Evangeline would help her get them, but Evangeline refused for some reason. (Spoilers; Malawrath wants her dead and Evangeline can't do it because Paula's pregnant. As for how the hell that happened; Evangeline got temporarily turned into a male thanks to Puck and they did the activity that rhymes with his name.) Relations Family: '''Rarely if ever interacted with her parents or sister Krista. Was quite close to her older brother Wallace even after he left the family for his job, although this stopped after he became suspicious of the injuries Carl had. Dislikes her husband Bill immensely and almost drove him insane after becoming a ghost. Ignores him now. Spent some time haunting Annie, although this has stopped. Carl...that's detailed elsewhere, moving on! '''Friends: '''Didn't have very many friends thanks to her job and less-than-stellar personality, although she and Poppie's mother Tracey seemed to be bonding on Parent's Day before she was killed. '''Romance: '''Was in love with Bill, although that quickly faded away when she realized they hardly knew each other and that she was trapped in the marriage with him. She's sexually attracted to Evangeline (not that she enjoys admitting the fact), but hates her. Really. Ghost Powers and Such '''Powers: *Standard ghost powers *Can sense what emotions people are feeling and feed off of them *Good at saying things that'll make you feel shitty, although she could do when she was alive too *Basically a dementor? Peachy. 'Weaknesses: ' *The whole pregnancy thing *Particularly happy emotions. She can't feed off of it at all and they repulse her *Small confined spaces *Nothing in the way of offensive or defensive capabilities *Not particularly bright either? '''Hauntings: '''None in particular. Doesn't necessarily like Misery High, will mostly follow Evangeline around. Category:ghosts